


只对你掏心掏肺

by SybelRin



Series: 橘农一生推 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: ＊禁欲人类攻橘×腹黑恶魔受农＊攻是那种口是心非傲娇攻，受是那种投怀送抱妖精受





	只对你掏心掏肺

 

 

陈立农是一只活了五百多年的恶魔，勉强算一只成年恶魔。

 

五百多年的生命里他从来没见过像林彦俊这样不识抬举的人类。

 

第一次邂逅，林彦俊面对陈立农帅绝人寰的脸庞和摄人魂魄的嗓音无动于衷，甚至有点想给这个自恋恶魔一拐。

 

第二次偶遇，林彦俊对着陈立农五百年跑业务攒下来琳琅满目的财宝不屑一顾。

 

第三次碰面，林彦俊对陈立农所说的“恶魔可以实现你所有愿望”嗤之以鼻并赏给陈立农第一个字：“滚。”

 

恶魔每天签契约收灵魂也很忙的好不好！

 

陈立农一边愤愤地戳着抱枕，一边忽悠林彦俊所有的亲朋好友和自己签订了契约，满足地拍了拍鼓起来的新钱包。

 

范丞丞：签完契约是不是可以怎么吃都不胖！

陈立农（笑）：当然了！

 

蔡徐坤：签完契约是不是可以拥有陈立农？

陈立农（笑）：当然了！

 

然后林彦俊就怒气冲冲地找上门了。

 

“你在干什么啊？”怒气冲天。

 

“我在工作啊！”理直气壮。

 

“那你干嘛忽悠我的亲戚朋友啊喂！快点给我把契约撤销了！”

 

“不可能，”陈立农的黑色瞳仁现在闪耀着诡异的红光，他敛了笑容，“撤销契约的话，我会死的。”

 

“谁要信你的鬼话啊！”

 

陈立农歪着头，眉头有点皱：“是真的。”

 

林彦俊几乎已经怒不可遏了：“你们恶魔向来谎话连篇！”

 

“我们？”陈立农不高兴地眯起了眼睛，殷红的小嘴嘟嘟的，“除了我还有别的恶魔找你签订契约嘛？你不准签听见没有！你只能跟我签。”

 

“滚蛋！”

 

 

 

 

半夜林彦俊梦见陈立农了。

 

还是春梦。

 

陈立农在他身下叫的欢愉放荡，漂亮潮红的脸颊上写满了欲望，柔软的身躯摆出各种姿势，邀请着自己的入侵。林彦俊也确实这么干了，他从陈立农比人类狭长的瞳孔里看见了自己的倒影。

 

吓醒了。

 

下腹的黏腻感让他不太舒服，起身打算去冲个澡。黑暗里有一丝红光一闪而过，林彦俊敏锐地捕捉到这丝异样。

 

“陈立农！！！”

 

 

 

“阿俊！对不起我错了。”

 

“滚。”

 

“阿俊！我真的错了你原谅我嘛。”

 

“滚！”

 

“阿俊别走那么快啊……”

 

“滚！！”

 

“我一个人睡不着嘛……”

 

林彦俊陡然停下脚步，亦步亦趋跟着他的陈立农打了一个趔趄。

 

“听着陈立农，你的鬼话我一个字也不信！恶魔不就是这种满口谎言还根本不顾他人感受的生物吗？”

 

陈立农蔫了一下，随即信誓旦旦地对林彦俊说：“只对你掏心掏肺。”

 

林彦俊怔了一下，被陈立农认真的表情唬住了，寻思着要不要出口反驳“恶魔的誓言我完全不需要”，接着就听见“再说你把我都看光了居然不对我负责，嘤嘤嘤阿俊好过分”。

 

“滚蛋！”

 

 

 

自那之后每天晚上十一点陈立农都准时出现，穿着粉红色的连体兔子睡衣抱着比脸还大的抱枕，尖尖的恶魔尾巴也不收，一脸嘤嘤嘤的出现在林彦俊卧室。

 

一开始林彦俊黑着脸拒绝，却还是输给了闪着稀碎星光的委委屈屈的下垂眼，虽然陈立农上一秒还快要哭出来下一秒就喜笑颜开的模样还是让林彦俊想送拐。

 

“不准让我做奇奇怪怪的梦！”

 

“啊咧？阿俊做了什么梦啊？我就只是睡在这里而已诶……啊难道阿俊……”陈立农一脸无辜的惊讶转为娇娇羞羞的样子，“阿俊好讨厌啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”

 

边说边灵巧地躲过林彦俊砸过来的书本，嘻嘻哈哈地躲避。

 

“滚蛋！！”

 

 

 

陈立农最近如临大敌。

 

因为林彦俊连着三天都被同一个女生约出去了，他还凭借恶魔极佳的听力听见电话里那女孩叫他“俊俊”。

 

当他问起那是谁的时候，林彦俊黑着脸丢给他一句“要你管喔！”

 

我老公被抢走了我当然要管啊！

 

于是陈立农充分发挥恶魔的优势，毫不费力地跟踪了两个人。只见林彦俊绅士地推开咖啡厅的门，示意女士优先，那姑娘就腼腼腆腆地先进去了。

 

这不公平！陈立农一边坐在书上吃着乐事大波浪一边愤愤不平。

 

于是在林彦俊和女生告别后，陈立农非常恶劣地放出了地狱三头犬吓唬那姑娘。

 

然后凶巴巴地说：“离阿俊远一点啦！”不放心似的，又换上了恶魔之瞳：“记住了喔！离阿俊远一点啦！”

 

自那之后林彦俊就断了桃花，陈立农是很满意的，除了林彦俊连着三天不允许他进卧室。

 

 

 

林彦俊过生日了。

 

陈立农托着腮眨巴眼睛：“阿俊有什么生日愿望吗？”

 

“希望我的家人平平安安健健康康。”

 

“就没有和我有关的吗？”陈立农撅起嘴。

 

“希望陈立农离我远一点。”

 

“除了这个。”陈立农快速地在林彦俊嘴上啄了一下，“除了这个，我实现你所有的愿望。”

 

晚上十二点，林彦俊才从生日趴脱身，带着一身酒气。陈立农还没睡，乖乖地坐在地毯上等他，抱着抱枕蜷缩成小小的一团。

 

“阿俊，生日快乐。”听到动静，他抬起了头，没有收回头上小巧的犄角，“生日趴好玩嘛？”

 

“不就那样吗？你没去过啊！”林彦俊翻了个白眼，有些没好气地说。

 

“还真没有诶……”陈立农笑了笑，“没人给我过生日……”

 

林彦俊愣愣地看着陈立农头上紫色的犄角，突然间十分后悔自己拒绝了陈立农跟自己一起参加聚会的请求。

 

恶魔是地狱的晦暗仇恨孕育出来的生物，生于混沌，藏于黑暗。可是陈立农分明是光。

 

“我没有父母亲人诶，朋友……也没有我这样长的寿命……”陈立农还在碎碎念，林彦俊却有点恍惚。

 

“我只对你掏心掏肺。”

 

“除了这个，我实现你所有愿望。”

 

“还有一个愿望。”林彦俊突然开口。

 

“是什么？”陈立农眨了眨眼睛，收起了犄角和尾巴。

 

 

 

陈立农的长腿攀上了林彦俊精壮的腰肢，嘴里呜呜咽咽地说着疼，后穴却紧紧噙着林彦俊不放，欲要还羞的小表情恰到好处。

 

性事让林彦俊的声音变得低沉喑哑：“你就是个小妖精。”

 

“唔唔……阿俊好大……我、我是恶魔啦……啊顶到了……好舒服……轻、轻唔……慢一点……”

 

林彦俊放慢速度，缓缓地抽出，一点点被放大的空虚感让陈立农摆动着腰肢往林彦俊身上凑，却被林彦俊禁锢了腰。

 

“唔……快进来……”陈立农波光潋滟的眼眸此刻是黑色的，却因情欲闪出一瞬的红光，小犄角和尾巴也没收好，一齐放了出来，像某种情趣play。林彦俊满意地把玩着陈立农的尾巴，惊异地发现每每拽一下小尾巴，陈立农的花穴都会痉挛着收缩，不由坏心地撸起了尾巴。

 

“唔唔嗯……尾巴……别……”强烈的刺激让陈立农的眼睛氤氲出泪水，林彦俊一捅到底，餍足地舔去滑落陈立农脸颊的清泪。

 

“恶魔的眼泪也是咸的啊。”

 

 

 

林彦俊的妹妹病了。

 

林彦俊急得瘦了好几斤，本来就没二两肉的脸颊更加清瘦，显得五官更加俊朗分明。陈立农看见林彦俊这样，更焦急。

 

“阿俊，休息一会吧。”陈立农心疼地看着林彦俊的黑眼圈。

 

“还在发烧。我不能睡觉，一会还有护士要来抽血。”林彦俊眼睛直勾勾地盯着病床上的小孩。

 

陈立农起身，拍了拍林彦俊的头，狭长的眸子闪过一丝血色，林彦俊就沉沉地睡去了。

 

陈立农毫不费力地把林彦俊抱到隔壁的病床上，默默地梳理着林彦俊的黑发。

 

“阿俊，辛苦了。说过了要帮你实现所有的愿望，我没骗你的，就算你不跟我签订契约也一样。

 

只对你掏心掏肺。”

 

 

 

林彦俊做了一个很长的梦。

 

梦里的陈立农是一只圆滚滚胖嘟嘟的小恶魔，一只手可以揉圆搓扁的那种，屁颠屁颠地跑来跑去，紧紧跟着他。

 

后来陈立农长大了，变高了，却仍然由着他揉圆搓扁，不过要用两只手了。

 

“阿俊，我要去帮你实现愿望了。”

 

“阿俊，妹妹会没事的，不要太想我喔！”

 

“阿俊，再见！”

 

“陈立农别走——”梦里的自己声嘶力竭，然后惊醒，环顾四周，陈立农已经不见了，留下病床边还带着余热的屁股坑。

 

“谁、谁要想你啊……”

 

两天后，林彦俊的妹妹出院了，康复的速度让人啧啧称奇，只有林彦俊明白个中缘由。

 

可是陈立农还没出现。

 

林彦俊时常幻听，隐约听见少年软糯的嗓音喊出“阿俊”的叫声，环顾四周却不见那人踪影。他还时常感觉眼前闪过熟悉的鲜红，心里像是缺了一块。

 

生活似乎回归了正轨，再也没有人缠着他要签订契约了，再也没有人半夜偷偷摸摸爬上他的床八爪鱼一样缠着他了。

 

梦却变多了，全是陈立农。小团子陈立农，哭唧唧的陈立农，笑得邪魅的陈立农，掰开臀瓣邀请他的陈立农。

 

“陈立农，我还想许愿。你回来吧，好不好？”

 

良久的沉默。

 

“好。”

 

 

 

陈立农去找了地狱的判官。

 

能砸的都砸了，能糟蹋的一点也没放过。

 

完事之后，陈立农长腿一交叠，翘着二郎腿坐了下来。气的判官直颤：“你……你这是求人的态度吗？”

 

“这是自然，陈某斗胆请求，还望判官大人还那小姑娘一条命。”

 

“我凭什么答应你？”

 

“凭我五百年寿命。”

 

 

 

现在轮到林彦俊气的直颤：“五百年寿命？你是多不相信现代医学啊！而且说走就走都不知道告诉我吗？”

 

“我错了嘛……”陈立农边做委屈脸边放出犄角尾巴撒娇。

 

林彦俊别过脸不去看他，陈立农就哼哼唧唧的亲他的喉结。

 

“只对你掏心掏肺。”

 

“真的？”

 

“当然是真的！比如你内射的时候我讲‘很爽’就是真的……诶你别揪我尾巴！！”


End file.
